


Tantrum

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Two [5]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Age Play, Bitchy Behavior, Domestic Discipline, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Mistress/Little, Mommy/little, Writer Bingo, consensual domestic discipline, mmlg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andy gets in trouble, she didn't follow her Mistress's rules. So Miranda has to punish her.





	Tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had a few people curious about me trying to write a few more of these.  
> So, I'm still nervous as all get out, but I don't mind trying new things and seeing where they go, and expanding my writing. So I hope you enjoy it.  
> Written for Bingo Card Two: Bitchy Behavior.  
> I had a little help from two friends who read it over to make sure it wasn't awful, so thank you my lovelies! <3 Not quite beta, but still super helpful! <3  
> If you think I missed a tag that should be there, let me know.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

It was quiet. Too quiet. Miranda looked up from the Book to note that Andrea had still not returned after jumping up and declaring, “I have to go potty, Mistress.”

Setting the Book to the side, Miranda got up and went to the kitchen, where she suspected her darling little girl was getting into trouble.

Sure enough, as she neared the entrance, she slowed down and peeked around the corner to see Andrea with a cookie being swiftly stuffed into her mouth.

She spoke up as she stepped into the kitchen, "Andrea, what do you think you're doing?"

She watched as brown eyes looked up and grew wide. "Mmm-fing"

Miranda crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over the cookie in your mouth."

Andrea swallowed. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Oh?” Miranda asked.

Andrea shook her head. “No. Candice did it.”

Miranda raised her eyebrow. “Candice made you eat the cookies I specifically told you were not to be eaten until after dinner?”

Andrea nodded vigorously. “Uh-huh. Candice did it.” She pointed to the open air beside her, indicating where her imaginary friend was standing.

“I see. Then Candice can sit in time-out with you. If Candice is such a bad influence on your behavior, then she will be punished just like my naughty little girl will be punished. You will not be allowed to have any sweets, cakes, or desserts for the rest of the week. Go sit in your time-out chair.”

“No!”

“No? Andrea, you have already broken one rule today, do you want more than just time-out? What happens when you don’t go in time-out?”

“No!” Andrea shouted, crossing her arms in a fit, and ignoring Miranda’s question.

“Do not push my patience. You have to the count of three to sit in your time-out chair or you’ll get a spanking.”

“I don’t want to!” Andrea threw herself to the kitchen floor, and Miranda clenched her teeth. This was not going to go easily.

“One.”

“No!”

“Two, Andrea.”

Andrea screamed and kicked against the kitchen counter.

“Three,” Miranda finished her count with her heart in her throat. Something was the matter, and if this was what was needed to help Andrea handle it, she would do it. She would go through with it, unless the safe word was used. “This is your last chance to go to your time-out chair, Andrea, or you’ll get a spanking.”

When Andrea refused to move, Miranda had to make a quick choice. She could grab Andrea and drag her to the couch, or get down on Andrea’s level and dole out her punishment right there in the kitchen.

She moved forward, gritting her teeth at the sound of Andrea’s tantrum. Kitchen it was, she was not going to deal with the effort of dragging Andrea anywhere.

Settling down on the floor, Miranda rolled a squirming, screaming, kicking Andrea onto her lap. It was a struggle, but she managed it, and sharply dealt Andrea’s behind with five quick, hard, smacks. Andrea was sobbing, and fighting against her, begging Miranda to stop.

“You knew this was going to happen, Andrea. I gave you your chance to sit in time-out, and you threw a tantrum. Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Miranda asked, giving Andrea a perfect opportunity to use their safeword if she needed.

“Stop it! Stop!” Andrea cried and hit at Miranda’s thigh.

“I gave you five, but you know your spanking isn’t done yet. You didn’t follow Mistress’ rules, and you threw a tantrum. I won’t stop until your spanking is over.” Miranda held Andrea’s arms out of the way and rained down another five stinging blows to her little girl, spacing them out a little more than the first five, to make sure she didn’t push Andrea too far.

Andrea wailed and jerked against Miranda's lap, "No! Stop!"

As she slowly, but harshly, finished out their agreed upon fifteen, Andrea was no longer fighting her. She was sobbing heavily, her face buried against Miranda’s thigh, and her hands twisted in the fabric of Miranda’s slacks, but she had also finally calmed down.

“All done, my darling. Fifteen spanks for not following directions, not sitting in your time-out chair, and throwing a tantrum.” Miranda gently smoothed her hand up and down Andrea’s back. She spoke softly, and soothed her distraught lover, waiting for Andrea to calm the rest of the way down so they could talk about whatever was the matter.

“Mistress loves you, my sweet girl. I love you very much. Even if I have to punish you, I won’t ever stop loving you. All done, no more spanks.” Miranda used her second hand to massage at Andrea’s neck, gentle, careful, loving motions to help Andrea relax.

Miranda’s own ass hurt from sitting on the hard tile, but she endured it the whole time, occasionally checking the clock to take note of the passage of time. Andrea needed her, something was bothering her, as it was very unusual for Andrea’s tantrums to lead to discipline beyond just a time-out.

A few minutes slowly turned into ten, and a few more slipped past before Andrea’s sobs had turned into soft sniffles, and an occasional hiccup.

“Andrea, why don’t we go sit on the couch, and you can tell Mistress what’s upsetting you.” Miranda ran her hand up and down Andrea’s back a few more times.

It took a moment, but Andrea slowly moved off Miranda’s lap, and then slowly stood up. She was silent besides her sniffling, but was thoughtful enough to offer Miranda a hand up off the hard floor. With a quiet grunt, Miranda used the cabinet door, and Andrea’s hand, to pull herself to her feet. She could feel the pins and needles of numbness race through her legs and ass. Next time, if it was needed, she would find a way to drag Andrea somewhere more comfortable, sitting on the tile was painful.

Waiting a second to gather her bearings, Miranda kept hold of Andrea’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Alright, let’s go sit down, darling.”

She gave Andrea’s hand a tug and led the way to the living room, sitting down and pulling Andrea carefully into her lap. Andrea winced but settled comfortably in Miranda’s lap, tucking her head beneath Miranda’s chin. “I’m sorry, Mistress. I was a bad girl.”

Miranda held her love close, and resumed the action of smoothing her hands up and down Andrea’s back. “Thank you, for apologizing. Does my little girl want to talk about it? I don’t think this was just about the cookies, was it?”

Andrea shook her head against Miranda’s chest. She was quiet a moment before she whispered, “Can you just hold me, Mistress?”

Tightening her hold, Miranda pressed a kiss to the top of Andrea’s head, and whispered back, “Alright, darling.” She turned her head to rest her cheek against Andrea’s head. “Your Mistress loves you very much, so very much, my sweet girl. Even if you have bad days, I love you very much.”

They both fell silent, Andrea curled up in her arms, and Miranda holding on tight, even as Andrea fell asleep. Andrea needed her, and Miranda would be there, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! So there it is!  
> Thank you for reading, I'd be interested to hear what you thought!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
